


Oblivious

by TotalFanGirl221B



Series: Fandot Creativity Night 30/07/2016 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalFanGirl221B/pseuds/TotalFanGirl221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot creativity night prompt: Coffee and/or oblivious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cabin Pressure

“ _What?”_ Martin spoke in astonishment, eyeing his First Officer up and down. “You… you were…?”

“Yes, Captain. Although, I had never actually anticipated how oblivious you might actually be.” Douglas rolled his eyes, watching the younger man still trying to figure it all out. It had been at least a month, and Douglas had thought that perhaps Martin knew by now. Thankfully he had decided to speak up, wondering whether Martin wanted to tease him by not mentioning it, or not wanting to reject him. “Perhaps I should spell it out for you?” he teased.

“But, but, but why? Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why _me._ I’m just… Well, I’m just me. Martin Crieff, man-with-a-van who has no other hobbies but flying an aeroplane – or _pretending_ to – and was given the worst luck in the world by whatever deity is up there!” the Captain shook his head, refusing to believe it. “No, no, this is some sort of joke, obviously!” the look in Douglas’ eyes was not the usual look he had when he was teasing him. “ _Surely.”_

“Martin,” Douglas sighed, stepping an inch closer to the other man. They were close, incredibly so, and yet all Martin wanted to do was move further in. It was _all_ he had wanted for about a year now, and it was just a little hard to believe that Douglas Richardson, almighty sky god Douglas Richardson, wanted the same.

“Please,” the younger man pleaded, holding his hands up. “If this is a joke-”

“It’s not a joke,” Douglas interrupted, “I promise.” He spoke sincerely, eyes only staring directly into Martin’s. He felt his heart racing, and he saw the flush rush up Martin’s neck straight to his face. He gently grabbed hold of Martin’s now clammy hands, feeling a rush of relief when Martin did not pull back. “Have you really been so unaware?”

“I didn’t, hmm. I never _thought-”_

“Yes, well. When you joined this company five years ago I never thought I’d fall in love with you, either.”

“You…?” Douglas only nodded. “I never knew.”

“Hm, perhaps I can show you.” He gazed lovingly at Martin’s face, eyes falling when they reached his lips. Martin, though, did not feel uncomfortable underneath his gaze. Rather, he found himself doing exactly the same, staring hungrily at his partner, and lips met lips. Both moved into each other, Douglas’ hand moving up Martin’s arm slowly as his lips pushed further. Martin moaned, feeling his partner’s warm breath on his skin, kissing back fervently. Martin’s hands wrapped around Douglas, rubbing up his back as they pressed together, eyes closed with pleasure.


End file.
